Ironic Happeings
by lily-petal
Summary: Kagome felt hot liquid flowing down her back ...Inuyasha looked down at her his claw dripping with blood, a malicious smile on his face, "Isn’t it ironic' This seems familer it must be Naraku...but Narakus dead! So then who is it?


AN: Okay I just had this great idea and decided to post this story I hope you like it. I know Inuyasha is a bit ooc in this but its been three years so he's softened up a bit.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It had been three long years of hunting swards and battling demons but it was over now, they had defeated Naraku, and completed the jewel. Mirkou and Sango were married and had moved to the old demon slayer village in hopes of restoring it and to have a little privacy, Inuyasha was the protector of the village and his apprentice was Shippo, and then of course there was the new priestess……….

"Keade I won't wear the traditional robes!" Kagome said for the 5th time.

Kagome sat with her head in her hand while Keade tried to push the red and white robes into her hands. Shippo sat with Inuyasha who was in the corner of the hut and surprisingly quite.

"Why ever not?" Keade said as she shook the robes under Kagome's nose.

"You know perfectly well why not." Kagome huffed.

"Child ye must learn to embrace who your soul once was, and be proud of it." Keade said as she placed the robes in Kagome's lap

"I have "embraced" many things, Keade and its not that I do not respect Kikyou-sama, but I'm not happy that my soul belonged to someone else, forever people will think of me as Kikyou and that I'm to be like her and follow her path, but I'm_ not _her, I'm warm, she was cold, I am expressive, she was stoic, and I'm alive and she is dea-"

"Enough!" Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome put the damn robes on!"

Kagome jumped and then bit her lip she had forgotten he was here and felt terrible for saying that in front of Inuyasha, "Yes I will" she said quietly, "but Keade….do you think I could make a change to it?"

"Yes yes, as long as you don't cut it to look like ye skirt"

"I wont" Kagome yelled as she ran past Inuyasha not looking at him, and out of the hut with the robes crushed to her chest

Kagome ran down the trail to the bone-eaters well where she jumped straight in.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome walked into the store and up to the desk.

"Hello and how may I help you" the clerk said.

"Could you dye these-," she held up the pants of the miko robes, "green?"

""Of course in fact we can do it right now if you'd like it should only take and hour" the Clerk said as she took the pants and folded them.

"Really! Thanks" Kagome pulled her wallet and out and asked "How much"

"Just 600 yen."

Kagome handed the clerk the money and walked out of the store but not before politely saying she'd be back to pick them up.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome tied the newly dyed pants and looked at herself in the mirror, she decided that she didn't look like Kikyou to much, it helped that she had her hair up in a French bun instead of down in a low pony tail.

"Well now or never" she said as she walked out of the house and to the well, "I hope everyone likes it."

She jumped in and the soft pink light of time travel surrounded her.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome stood out side of the hut she could hear Inuyasha, Shippo and Keade inside of the hut; she tugged at her new outfit nervously.

"Okay here I go," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and walked into the hut.

Well how do you like it?" she said as she held her arms out for inspection.

All movements in the hut stopped and every head turned to look at her. Shippo immediately bonded into her arms

"You look great" he squealed she smiled and looked at Keade for approval.

Keade nodded her head as she looked Kagome over Keade had to admit she was a little surprised but the color and hairstyle suited Kagome perfectly, "ye look perfect child."

Let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and finally shifted her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. Her eyes widened, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, he had a faint smile on his face and his eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't grasp. He nodded once and went back to what he had been doing before which was stroking the fire.

"Kagome do ye think ye could go fetch water," Keade asked passing her a bucket.

Kagome put Shippo down and took the bucket, "Sure Keade" she said happily and walked out of the hut.

"I'm going with her" Shippo said to Keade and started to walk away only to be pulled back. He looked up to see had pulled him to see Inuyasha.

"No stay here" was all he said has he walked out of the hut.

"What was that all about" Shippo said scratching his head.

"I believe Inuyasha wishes to say something to Kagome" Keade said knowingly.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome kneeled down next the river and placed the bucket in the water, she looked up at the sky, 'hmm I wonder what Inuyasha thinks of my robes.'

She looked back down to see golden eyes staring back at her, she screamed and jumped back into something hard and warm. She slowly looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her curiously.

"INUYASHA don't do that!" she screamed she lunged back forward to grab the bucket before it floated away. She pulled the bucket up and placed it next her and turned to her other side where Inuyasha was now sitting cross legged and looking at her.

A few seconds passed of just Inuyasha staring at her and she was starting to get freaked out.

"Hellooooo anyone in there," she got no response and bought her hand up and started to wave it in his face only to gasp as he suddenly grabbed her wrist. He moved his hand up to hers and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, then brought there hands down in between them. 'Why is he acting so weird?' Kagome thought

"Inu-" she was cut off as Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips

"I just wanted to thank you," He said as he removed his finger.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"For changing the robes and your hair."

'Ok I see it still pains him to think about her' "It was nothing, but I feel horrible for what I said earlier in the hut"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It doesn't matter, plus it was true."

Kagome looked at him in amazement as he stood up still holding her hand and grabbed the bucket.

"Come on Kags lets go back to the village" She nodded and stood up then said "Kags?"

"Yeah you got a problem with it" Inuyasha said a little harshly.

She smiled seeing that he was starting to act normal again, "No."

And they walked back to the village hand in hand.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome yawned as she sat up, she had to get up and do the morning rounds but she really didn't want to. She stood up before she feel back to sleep and quickly changed into her robes, she brought her hand up and placed it on the Shikon no tama feeling the warmth flare up under her palm she smiled and walked out of the hut.

She quickly made the rounds, saying hi to the few villagers that were up. She finished her rounds as she entered an area full of tall grass.

She took the Shikon no tama from around her neck and dangled it in front of her looking at the swirling pink colors, she sighed, "Hmm its time for breakfast."

She went to put the jewel back around her neck but stopped as searing pain started from her shoulder and went down her back. She gasped, she felt hot liquid flowing down her back and she fell forward the jewel flying out of her hand. She reached forward but a foot pinned her hand between the dirt and itself. She looked up and her eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha looked down at her his claw dripping off his claws a malicious smile on his face, "Isn't it ironic? Did you really think I was your friend Kagome? How pathetic." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles

'No no no, this this isn't happing, it must be a trick that's right it must be Naraku, he's trying to trick us but…wait Naraku's…..dead.' Kagome's eyes filled with tears as Inuyasha picked up the jewel and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her tears disappeared, and she thought one thing as her anger gave her energy and she stood up, 'How _could_ he!?'

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

AN: well the 2nd chappie will be up soon that is it will be if you guys review laughs evilly Oh and feel free to make any corrections if you see a mistake! Okies byebye


End file.
